Kesakitan Tersembuhkan
by kaminarifox
Summary: Hai Kawan! aku baru membuat cerita Kesakitan Tersembuhkan sebagai cerita pertamaku! yang cerita Kesembuhan dari Kesakitan mohon di ignore saja, karena aku masih belum begitu mengerti memakai web ini hehe T.T L/R/I [TYL]2 hari sebelum pertempuran melawan Mukuro dimulai,Lambo jatuh sakit sehingga Reborn memarahi Lambo dengan sadis Setelah I-pin datang dan bereaksi, apa yang terjadi?


Terdapat sebuah keluarga ternama, yaitu Keluarga Vongola. Keluarga Vongola merupakan Keluarga yang dipandang terkenal oleh kekuatan magisnya yang sangat besar. mereka ingin bertempur dengan Lawan yang sangat kuat, yaitu Mukuro dan 3 kawannya (Ken dan Chikusa). Hal ini dikarena Mukuro menginginkan kedudukan Boss Keluarga Vongola yang ke 10). Untuk itu seluruh anggota wajib mengikuti pertempuran demi menjaga Tsuna ( Calon Bos Keluarga Vongola yang ke 10). Seluruh anggota keluarga Vongola latihan dalam 3 hari.

2 hari sebelum pertempuran dimulai, salah satu anggota Keluarga Vongola yang bernama Lambo jatuh sakit. Lambo berkata sambil menangis

"aku...harus...tenang..."

semua orang panik, karena jika Kekuatan Keluarga Vongola hanya kekurangan 1 angoota saja,maka kekuatan itu tidak akan tercipta saat pertarungan bersifat berbahaya. Apalagi ia dan temannya bernama I-pin dan Shamal ditugaskan untuk menjaga anggota keluarga Vongola yang tidak mengikuti pertempuran (Kyoko dan Haru), sementara Tsuna dan 4 anggota lainnyalah yang mengikuti pertempuran.

Karena semua orang panik memikirkan Lambo dengan situasi seperti ini, maka Reborn (guru privat pembimbing Bos Keluarga Vongola yang ke -10) berkata dengan kesal

"Kau ini! mengapa kau harus sakit di detik-detik setiap pertarungan belum dimulai?! Kalau begitu kau tak dapat menjaga Kyoko dan Haru dan mengikuti pertempuran tau! kau ini pembawa sial! DASAR SAPI BODOH PEMBAWA SIAL! tidur sana! karena jika ingin cepat sembuh, kau hanya dapat melakukan itu saja juga sudah cukup.

lambo menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berkata

"aku...harus...tenang..."

"huaaaa,, tapi aku tak bisa dong hanya tidur dan istirahat saja, sementara kalian bertempur mati-mati..."

"DIAM!" Reborn memarahi Lambo dengan sadis, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Reborn langsung mencium bibir Lambo sehingga Lambo berhenti nangis dan dapat menenangkan diri. Reborn berkata dengan penuh kerut

"kumohon,,,, tidurlah Lambo"

Lambo langsung menuruti permintaan Reborn untuk tidur dan beristirahat.

"Hari sesudah esok, adalah dimana hari pertempuran dimulai. haah bagaimana ini?" kata Gokudera yang sedang melihat langit hujan bersama Yamamoto. Kemudian Yamamoto bertanya sambil menghela nafas

" haah,, apa yang aka Tsuna lakukan ya? Apakah Lambo bisa sembuh seperti ke keadaan semula?"

Gokudera langsung menyela

"OH! TENTU SAJA! Juudaime pasti bisa membuat Lambo sembuh total dong! sebagai tangan kanan seorang Bos Keluarga Vongola yang ke 10, aku yakin pasti akan mempercayai Juudaime sampai SELAMA-LAMANYA! Kau tidak usah khawatir (wajah Gokudera mempunyai semangat 200%) Yamamoto menyela dan berkata

"hahaha, tapi maksudku bukan itu yang kutanyakan, maksudku apakah Tsuna tetap memberi kesempatan Lambo mengenai tugas yang sudah Reborn atur?" wajah Gokudera terlihat marah dan berkata sambil menyela

"KAU INI! CIH! SELALU SAJA BEGITU! SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK MEMPERCAYAIKU SEBAGAI TANGAN KANAN BOS KELUARGA VONGOLA, MALAH KAU MASIH RAGU-RAGU"

"baiklah... baiklah aku mempercayaimu" kata Yamamoto. Mereka tertawa dan kembali menatap langit sementara cuaca hujan melanda kesana kemari.

Tidak ada kemajuan, Lambo masih dalam keadaan lemah. dan pada pukul 6 : 00 pagi, Lambo berteriak dengan kondisi kepalanya yang pusing seperti di ikat tali kencang di cabik-cabik paku

"TOLONG! TOLONG SAYA!ADUH! KEPALA SAYA SAKIT, TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG SAYA!"

Tak lama I-pin berlari seperti kereta dengan speed cepat menuju kamar Lambo sambil membawa segelas air. Setelah itu memberikan segelas air pada ada Kemajuan, Tubuh Lambo kusam dan matanya berubah menjadi biru. I-pin memegang tangan Lambo sambil berkata

"Lambo, I-pin selalu ada disini. Si samping Lambo. Lambo tak usah khawatir"

Lambo terkagum akan perkataan I-pin, I-pin tak lama menggunakan Kekuatan Keluarga Vongola yang sangat dilarang dipakai bila ada keadaan yang sangat berbahaya menlanda. Gokudera dan Yamaoto mendengar suara gaduh kekuatan dan langsung mendatangi tempat suara itu. Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kekuatan Keluarga Vongola. mereka berdua langsung menstabilkan kekuatan yang hilang kendali memakai box kekuatan masing-masing.

terdapat cahaya hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Lambo, dan Gokudera menyuruh Yamamoto untuk menghancurkan roh yang merasuki tubuh tiba-tiba cahaya putih memancarkan tubuh Lambo, sehingga Lambo kembali seperti semula. Gokudera dan Yamamoto berkata tanpa sadar

"ROMEO KAN?" kemudian mereka berdua berkata tanpa sadar

"HEY! JANGAN MENGIKUTI GAYAKU" Gokudera emosi dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Lambo untuk memberi tahu orang-orang bahwa Lambo sudeh sembuh. Yamamoto juga langsung menyusul Gokudera.

Lambo langsung mencium bibir I-pin tanpa pikir panjang. Sambil memeluknya, Lambo berkata "Terimakasih atas semuanya". tanpa berbasa-basi, Lambo langsung menarik I-pin ketempat tidurnya. Lambo memeluk I-pin erat-erat. Wajah I-pin memerah sangat! I-pin berteriak sambil berkata

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LA.."

"zzz...zz" Lambo tertidur. I-pin tidak menyadari bahwa ia memakai tenanga peningkatan tenanga ( efek samping : mengantuk berat) sehinggal membuat Lambo beristirahat. Mau dan tak mau I-pin tidur dalam pelukan Lambo karena masih mengantuk dan juga ia tidak bisa keluar dari pelukan Lambo ( sudah mencoba 28 kali dan sudah dihitung memakai kekuatannya)

Sore hari menjelang tiba, Lambo terbangun dan melirik I-pin yang sedang tertidur memeluk Lambo. Lambo langsung mencium kening I-pin dan membuat I-pin terbangun. Tak lama , I-pin berkat dengan panik

"Lambo! kau sudah sembuh? masih ada yang sakit? maaf aku tertidur dan tak dapat menajagamu"

Lambo menyela dan berkata

"Aku sudah usah khawatir, Aku selalu ada disini disampingmu"

Wajah I-Pin memerah menebal, karena perasaan I-pin sama dengan perasaan Lambo.

"cinta adalah kesembuhan dan laki-laki, maupun perempuan dan perempuan, maupun laki-laki dan perempuan."

sahut I-pin

"Lambo..."

saat Lambo ingin memeluk I-pin, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak

"HEY LAMBO! KAU SUDAH SEMBUH? LAGI NGAPAIN KAU? jangan sampai kau melakukan 'itu' ya hmm!"

sahur I-pin

"SUARA ITU...!"

Lambo berkata dengan santainya

"Yoo Bos Keluarga muda Vongola, aku sudah sembuh kok. yaa.. kami hanya 'bersenang-senang sedikit'"

I-pin menonjok wajah Lambo sambil berkata

"HEY! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! Kitakan hanya tidur berdua saja! tidak sampai melakukannyakan?! sahut I-pin

"eto... maksudku.. itu. mak.. BUKAN SEPERTI ITU! "

Lambo dan Tsuna tertawa bersama-sama, dan tiba - tiba Tsuna berkata

" Jadi,, Kesembuhan dan kesakitanmu I-pin ya?"

" Ya, I-pin sangat berharga bagaikan permata bagiku"

Wajah I-pin memerah menebal dan memeluk Lambo sambil berkata trimakasih.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan mengadakan pesta karena kesembuhan pesta, mereka langsung latihan masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan melawan Mukuro dan kawan-kawannya. Lambopun juga latihan bersama I-pin untuk mempersiapkan dirnya dengan penuh konsentrasi melawan anak buah Mukuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

HAI KAWAN! apakah kalian dapat menikmati cerita diatas? apakah kalian mengerti arti "kesembuhan dari kesakitan ini?"

Saya hanya dapat mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembacayang membaca cerita pertama saya, semoga cerita ini bermanfaat. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata

sampai nanti \(^o^)/

tolong di komen ya agar aku dapat mengembangkan keterampilan menulisku ini. arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
